Shika Kazuaki
Shika is a flirt and a tease, enjoying watching others become embarassed at what she says or does. She will befriend anyone, and everyone, since she has a special power. Well, a natural Mutation: She can create near exact copies of herself at will. These clones are basically slaves to Shika's copied personality and emotions and how she would react. It is almost impossible to tell the difference between the real Shika and her Clone, even with Magic. The one real way to tell is....What? I'm not gonna just tell you! Appearance Average height, with fair skin. Her hair is a teal or bluish green color that's actually just died. Underneather is a head of brown hair. She has light green eyes, a small nose, and a cup size of C. She wears her skirts short, but underneath are a pair of shorts. Outside of school, she'll wear whaever she opleases be it a dress, pants, or whatever. Personality She's a flirt. Shell tease and act in whatever way she wishes to cause one to be embarrassed. It is hard to make her feel embarrassed though not impossible. She treats her Clones as if they are as important as her. No, as if they are part of her, as if they were really her, but she'll use them as she wishes~ She hates it when people are outright rude to her, and will promptly get angry and demand an apology or a fight. Back Story Shika from a few years ago was entirely differnet form the Shika everyone knows and loves. Before her powers appeared from Puberty, Shika was the model good little christian girl. She was born into a mixed family of Japanese and Amercan, who were devoute Christians. This particular family was severly against everything that Osaka Gakuin could stand for. They were Anti-everything supernatural, believeing it to all be the work of the devil. When Shika's powers started appearing, she was forcd to hide it from her family in fear, and for good reason. Her parents constantly complained about everything supernatural happening, whether good or bad, it didn't matter. They hated it, and belived it to be unnatural. One day, while Shika beleived everything to be okay, she tested out her power, creating a couple clones like she woudl noramlly when she was alone. Her parents soon found out and were beyond surprised. They were disgusted with their daughter. At first, they tried doing everything they could for the next couple of years to have her 'cured'.They went to priests, and doctors alike, spending a lot of money trying to 'help' their daughter. When nothing worked, and they found out that her powers came from genetic mutations, that was really the final straw. They gathered up money into a personal bank acount for Shika, and forced her to change her last name to Hekishoku. They then disowned her and sent out into the world. Shika couldn't believe what had happened to her in just a couple of years. She knew what her parents were like...but she didn't think they'd go this far. She was alone. She was afaid. She didn't even know what to, except rent an appartment. Thankfully she found Osaka Gakuin, and enrolled into the school. On her way to her new appartment......You'll just have to find out exactly what happens later. Abilities/Powers Shika was born with a genetic mutation that has given her the ability she has. She is able to make near perfect clones of herself, that are incredibly difficult to discern form the real Shika. They are all connected through a sort of brain-wave sonar that allows them to communicate short messeages or information. She can deconstruct them into nothing and abosrb the information they gained, and can sort through what to keep and what not to. She has a photographic memory that helps greatly with her clones, allowing her to see somethign once and be able to recall it whenever she wishes. When a clone is killed, the body is still left behind, leaving a mess to be cleaned up. As long as the brain is intact, Shika or another clone can absorb the information the dead clone gained. This power seem incredible, but it really isn't. She only has Numbers on her side, and they are all as weak as she is.